pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roserade
|dexsinnoh=027 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=073 |dexgalar=061 |evofrom=Roselia |gen=Generation IV |species=Bouquet Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=14.5 kg |imweight=32.0 lbs. |ability=Natural Cure Poison Point |dw=Technician |body=12 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Grass |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Roserade (Japanese: ロズレイド Rozureido) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in the Generation IV. Biology Physiology Also called the Boutique Pokémon, Roserade is a small plant/human-like Pokémon with a similar appearance to its pre-evolved form, Roselia. Like Roselia, Roserade have fully bloomed flowers at the ends of their arms, though they have three on each arm, appearing like bouquets, as opposed to Roselia's one rose on each arm. Instead of the dress-like leaf in the front, Roserade has a long cape-like leaf on their backs. Roserade also have a single leaf present between their legs. Around their necks are a yellow "collar", and on their head are white rose petals which appear as hair. Covering the top part of its face is a leaf, making it appear that it is wearing a mask. The shiny version of Roserade have, in general, a more pale color. The red bouquet is changed to purple, and the blue one is changed to gray. Gender differences Female Roserade have a longer "cape" than a male Roserade. Behavior Like Mawile, Roserade are deceiving creatures that use their aroma to attract their prey. Special abilities Roserade have the abilities Natural Cure and Poison Point. Natural Cure will cure any Status Ailments upon switching out of battle, and Poison Point will cause a 30% chance that the opponent Pokémon will become poisoned if physical contact is made. Evolution Roserade is the final evolution of Budew. Roselia only evolves into Roserade by the use of a Shiny Stone. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=010 |pokemon=Roserade |group=Grass |fieldmove=Cut 3 |pokeassist=Grass |entry=It shoots leaves and needles. It also scatters pollen to attack. |hp=6165 |onsight=Chases player.}} Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation IV-V= Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 407 front.png |dpsprf=DP 407f front.png |ptspr=Pt 407 front.png |ptsprf=Pt 407f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 407 front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 407f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Roserade BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyRoseradeM.gif |b2w2spr=Roserade BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyRoseradeM.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Roserade XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr = Roserade XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= |bwsprf = BWRoseradeF.gif|b2w2sprf = BWRoseradeF.gif|bwsprfs = BWShinyRoseradeF.gif|b2w2sprfs = BWShinyRoseradeF.gif}} Appearances Anime Roserade made its debut appearance in Oh Do You Know the Poffin Plan. This Roserade was owned by a woman named Forsythia near Floaroma Town, it was known for being quite shy. When Team Rocket attacked Forsythia's garden however, it fashioned a scarf on itself much like a ninja hood, and received a large boost of confidence, defending the garden. Another Roserade appeared under Gardenia's control in A Grass Menagerie where it battled Ash's Turtwig and Aipom. It defeated Turtwig with a fiery Weather Ball, but fell to Ash's Aipom with a combination of Aipom's Focus Punch and Swift. Another Roserade appeared under Barry's ownership in Barry's Busting Out All Over!. He used Roserade to battle against Ash's Chimchar and Gliscor. Roserade managed to beat Chimchar with several Poison Jabs and eventually tied with Gliscor and fainted along with Gliscor. His Roserade later appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. Drew was revealed to have evolved his Roselia into Roserade sometime during his journey through Johto. His Roserade was shown via flashback by May's brief visit for the Wallace Cup. A Roserade appeared in The Rise of Darkrai in a flashback where it was shown as a Pokémon being put to sleep by Darkrai's Dark Void attack. * Drew's Roserade * Forsythia's Roserade * Nando's Roserade * Barry's Roserade * Cher's Roserade * Elma's Roserade Trivia * Roserade is tied with Exeggutor for the highest Special Attack for non-legendary -type Pokémon. * Despite the Pokédex entries stating the Pokémon uses whips to attack, it can't learn Vine Whip or Power Whip. * According to Pokédex entries, Roserade might be carnivorous. * Although Roserade looks like a masked lady, the fact is it is a Pokémon with a gender ratio of 1:1. * Roserade is one of the 9 Pokémon that has a type of Incense (in this case, it has Rose Incense in order to produce Budew eggs). ** Because the lack of a Rose Incense will cause a Roselia to hatch instead, and no experience is needed to evolve Roselia into Roserade, it is possible to obtain Roserade at Level 1 in the main series. The only other third-stage evolution with this trait is Porygon-Z. ** Because of this, it is legitimately possible to teach Roserade its starting moves without the use of a Heart Scale. Etymology Roserade's name possibly comes from a combination of the words "Rose" and "Masqu'erade'". Gallery 407Roserade_DP_anime.png 407Roserade XY anime.png 407Roserade_Dream.png Roserade-GO.png es:Roserade it:Roserade ko:로즈레이드 (포켓몬) pl:Roserade pt:Roserade nl:Roserade fr:Roserade Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions